tarotwitchoftheblackrosefandomcom-20200213-history
Willowry
Willowry was a teenage girl who Raven Hex took up as her apprentice in issue #7. Physical Appearance Willowry is a fairly healthy teenage goth girl with long, dark-brown hair, and brown eyes with heavy eye-liner. Before becoming a witch, she wore black shoes, fish-net stockings, a black skirt and a t-shirt featuring an inverted pentacle. After Raven takes her on as her apprentice, she gave her a new, much more revelaing outfit, a transparent outfit with a "Black Widow" spider-web motif complete with a pair of spiders that cover her groin and right breast, as well as high-heel leather boots and black leather sleeves. Personality Being a teenage girl, Willowry is full of angst and fury from her neglectful home-life and peers. She yearns to have power, idolizing Raven Hex as soon as she heard about her and even taking up Satanism, thinking that Raven was a Satanist too. While she was ambitious to learn magic, she is also rather impatient, quiting as soon as the opportunity to cast an actual spell arose itself. Powers and Abilities Having only spent a few weeks as Raven's apprentice, Willowry possessed a very limited understanding in Necro-magick. This is shown when she tries to do an advanced spell to give Crypt Chick her body back, only for the spell to go wrong and wear off in minutes of casting. History Willowry was a teenage girl who's family lived in Salem, Massachutes. She was constantly tormented by her classmates, ignored by the school board and neglected by her argumentative parents. While surfing online, Willowry found out about Raven Hex and the power she possesses and took up Satanism, thinking that this was where Raven recieved her powers. While running away from home, she was soon chased after by a pair of witch hunters who intended on raping her before killing her, thinking that she was a witch. Raven Hex soon appeared and saved her, turning the hunters into toads as an ironic punishment. Willowry pleads to Raven Hex to teach her magic, appealing to her with her sad life's story. Raven at first turns her down before finally agreeing. She was healed in Raven's cauldron of healing oils and given a new wardrobe to represent a fresh start. For weeks Willowry worked and studied under the craft and its many, many nuances before becoming frustrated with all of the work, wanting to dabble in spells. While out collecting mushrooms as a spell ingredient, she encounters Crypt Chick, who pleads with her to give her her life back (a promise Raven Hex broke in the past). Despite her doubts, Willowry agrees and leaves an "I quit" note for Raven to find. She prepares the spell and manages to reanimate Crypt Chck, making her human again. She amusingly watches Crypt Chick fondly herself in ecstacy before the spell fails and her body melts away. Before Willowry can try to fix, the spell backfires and she is turned into a tree by the Goddess as punishment for "trying to separate (her) from magick". Gallery Willowry attacked by Witch hunters.jpg|Willowry being attacked. Willowry being tunred into a tree.jpg|The Goddess punishing Willowry. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Witch